gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Cavalcade
).]] The Albany Cavalcade is a 4-door SUV featured in Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. It is common throughout the city and can be found in all boroughs. Description Design The Cavalcade is very closely based on the second generation Cadillac Escalade (standard model — it lacks the extended wheelbase of the Escalade ESV). The Cavalcade comes in a variety of colors, though it has one primary body style. It comes with or without roofrails and runningboards. The name Cavalcade means a procession or parade on horseback, and also sounds like a combination of the names "Cadillac" and "Escalade". Image:Cavalcade (GTA4) (front).jpg|GTA IV (Rear quarter view, with side scuffs). Image:Cavalcade (GTACW).png|GTA: Chinatown Wars. Performance The Cavalcade is powered by a high-displacement V8, paired to a 5 speed gearbox in a 50% front, 50% rear AWD layout. It is capable of launching itself off the line quickly, and has a very reasonable top speed. Braking in the Cavalcade is very good for a vehicle of its size, and ABS is standard across the line. The suspension is moderately firm, and will keep the Cavalcade well balanced through the bends, though some oversteer can be felt on longer turns. Crash deformation is also very good, as the Cavalcade holds its shape after multiple accidents, and the suspension seems to hold together better than other vehicles. The engine itself is very sturdy, and will not fail unless significantly damaged multiple times. Off-road, the Cavalcade is also a stellar performer, with enough torque to climb medium to large-sloped hills and even some medium sized rocks. The AWD system helps keep the vehicle on the straight and narrow in even the worst terrain. Overall, with its impressive top speed, sturdy design, 4 person carrying capacity, good acceleration, and ease of accesibility, this is one of the best vehicles on the game. Variants *The Cavalcade FXT is the pickup truck variant of the Cavalcade, evidently based on the Escalade EXT. *A burgundy Spanish Lords Cavalcade with special gold rims, a roofrack/roofrail and stereo systems in the rear. These vehicles' stereos feature a noticeable increased bass effect due to the subwoofers. The Spanish Lords Cavalcades are mostly found around South Bohan, as well as Alderney City. *The FIB Rancher in GTA Chinatown Wars bases itself on the Cavalcade, sharing the same vehicle body but sporting additional accessories. Image:Cavalcade (GTA4) (modified) (front).jpg|A modified variant of the Cavalcade driven by the Spanish Lords. Image:Cavalcade (GTA4) (modified) (rear).jpg|Rear view of the Spanish Lords variant, depicting a cargo area-mounted sound system. *A unique black-tinted (The main color varies) Cavalcade with black rims is also available during the mission Deconstruction for Beginners. It is parked in an alley in Castle Gardens where Playboy X has left it with a supply of weapons. The player can drive this Cavalcade to a safehouse to store it, and still return to complete the mission. A similar black-tinted Cavalcade is the target of one of Stevie's Car Thefts; this Cavalcade has a unique green undercoat and black rims. In TBoGT, Armando Torres and Henrique Bardas drive a black Cavalcade with black rims, and Armando sells the player weapons out of the trunk of this vehicle. This car is easily obtianable, as it is most often left in the street after the Drug Wars missions with Armando and Henrique. Trivia * Upon completion of all 30 of Stevie's Car Thefts, standard Cavalcades may be sold at his garage for $7,000. Roman's Cavalcades, if sold to Stevie in perfect condition with their original grey body color, will earn the player $21,000; if resprayed, their payout drops to the default $7,000. * In GTA IV, the two default radio stations in the Cavalcade are The Beat 102.7 and The Classics 104.1. Notable owners * Roman Bellic owns a fleet of graphite Cavalcades taxis after retiring his original Esperanto taxis fleet. * Armando Torres and Henrique Bardas are seen riding a black/graphite Cavalcade. de:Cavalcade es:Cavalcade }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Gang Cars Category:SUVs Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars